Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat-dissipating device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus of fan heat dissipation.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid advance of technology, an operation frequency of an electronic device are therefore increased for supporting additional functions, so as to enhance the competitiveness of the electronic device. However, an operation temperature of the electronic device is also increased as the operation frequency increased. To avoid the high operation temperature affecting or damaging operation of the electronic device, a heat-dissipating fan is always utilized to dissipate heat for the electronic device.
Nevertheless, it is only considered how to enhance operation efficiency of the heat-dissipating fan, but not to reduce operation noise generated from the operation of the heat-dissipating fan before. Specifically, when the heat-dissipating fan operates on a high rotation mode, the operation efficiency for heat dissipation is significant but the operation noise is loud; otherwise, the operation noise is quite but the operation efficiency is insignificant.
Accordingly, it is difficult to consider how to enhance the operation efficiency for heat dissipation and reduce the operation noise for an apparatus of fan heat dissipation design at the same time.